


Close To You

by wickedfrominnocence



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedfrominnocence/pseuds/wickedfrominnocence
Summary: Just a little drabble I wrote about the night Diana learned how pleasurable it could be to be with a man.Originally posted on my Diana Prince RP page ;; unbreakableprxmise





	Close To You

She had read that men were not needed for pleasure, however there was an instant wave of pleasure coursing through her the instant that his hands had cupped her breasts, his thumbs circling her nipples slowly, causing the buds to harden beneath his touch. That’s what leads to him settling on the edge of the bed with her straddling his lap, giving him easy access to wrap his lips around one of the hardened buds, sucking at it and swirling his tongue around it, causing her to gasp and arch her back, pressing her chest closer to his mouth, silently asking for more.

The two stay like that for a while, with him suckling at one breast, then the other, showing Diana that a man could indeed provide pleasure for a woman. There’s a sigh that escapes her when he pulls back and glances up at her, his hands moving to her hips, guiding her to stand up and, Gods, she already misses that mouth on her skin. He helps her free from her top and skirt then, happily allowing her to strip him of his shirt and trousers before he’s guiding her again, this time so she’s lying flat on the bed.

His hands hook beneath the soft fabric of her panties and tug them down, leaving her utterly naked before him. She’d never been ashamed of nudity, but it felt different now, like he wasn’t just looking for his own visual pleasure, but because he saw who she was beyond her beauty. She’s quick to sit up and reach for the waistband of his boxers then, noting how the material was beginning to tent. She tugs the material down, letting it pool around his feet so he can step out of it. It’s then that she wraps her fingers around his length, letting herself feel the weight of it in her hand, stroking it slowly as Steve laid back next to her. 

There’s a faint smile stretching across her lips as she glances up to meet his gaze, taking in the way his pupils are blown wide and his lips are parted slightly, breaths leaving his body just a bit faster than usual. It’s not until a he whispers her name, his voice lower than usual, that she moves to lie back, allowing him to move overtop of her.

Her fingers stay wrapped around his length as he settles between her legs, the tip of his member dragging between her folds until she guided it to her entrance. He pressed in easily and she couldn’t help the way she inhaled sharply. It wasn’t painful, just… different and amazing all at once. He was gentle with her, pressing in slowly until he was fully buried inside of her, giving her a few moments to get use to the sudden stretch and fullness. Only when she nodded softly, whispering that she was okay, did he move.

His hips pulled back until just the tip of his length was inside of her and then rocked forward, burying his length inside of her again. The pace was slow and steady, but it still drew quiet moans from her and had her back arching off the bed, her head pressing back into the pillow beneath her.

“Steve…” she doesn’t know what to say, all she knows is she wants more. Her hands move to his chest, his shoulders, the back of his neck, up until they tangle into his hair so she can draw him down for a proper kiss, though it’s broken when his hips thrust into her harder, faster, and a sharp moan escapes her. He keeps that pace until the two are gasping for breath, until Diana’s eyes are screwing closed and her lips are parting on a drawn out moan and her nails are raking down his back as she falls over the edge, her muscles spasming around his length. He keeps that pace until she’s ridden out her orgasm and has blinked her eyes open to stare up at him like he’s her entire world. It only takes a few more thrusts then for him to be spilling inside of her with a groan, his face buried against the curve of her neck.

Her lips press to his hairline gently then and she shakes her head as he moves to pull out of her. “Not yet,” she whispers softly, causing him to lift his head to look at her curiously, “I like being so close to you,” she admits with a warm smile.


End file.
